The One That Would
by little blue fud
Summary: (will be rated R eventually, but for now PG13) It's the summer before jennifers seventh year and everything is going wrong till the night a certain Severus Snape appears at her front door... R/R


Hello people, welcome to my second story, I've had this story in mind for ever but I've been very busy. If you haven't read love is a dangerous game you should, it has the attitude of what my character Jennifer is like. Although in this story she has a different back ground. Eventually there probably will be sexually content, so if you understand what it is then you're probably old enough to be reading. Disclaimer: all the usual stuff about owning nothing and not know Rowling and blah blah blah, but I do own Jennifer destinee, and the plot.  
  
The one that would.  
  
It was the summer before Jennifer had started her first year at Hogwarts but her last in any wizarding school as a student. She had traveled all around the would and been to many schools, some in France, Greenland, even Canada but never for an entire year. That was different this year. She was staying with an exchange family that knew all about magic. They didn't really like magic though.  
  
She had only left the academy in France Three weeks ago and she already was being abused. The only way to minimize the continuous beating was to wear tight and tiny outfits with under another circumstance she would do so with free will. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a midriff barring spaghetti strap top (with a bra underneath). The door bell rang; it was around 9 pm on a Friday night. Her 'change parents yelled for her to get the door. She walked to the door and opened the door and greeted the person. It was a man with short shoulder length black hair, eyes and pale white skin. You could see a small part of a bruise peeking out from her shirt.  
  
"hello, may ask who you are and why you're here?" she said with a distinctively arrogant tone." "Bite your tongue girl, or I'll give you a reason too" came a booming voice from the back ground. At that moment the independent, stubborn young woman in front of the man diminished and politely asked, "Hello sir, what brings you out this late?" "Well, I'm here to check on a miss destinee, could you go fetch her?" "What do I have to do with you? I don't even know who you are." She replied just above a whisper. "So your miss destinee, I'm Severus Snape." "I know who Severus Snape is, so you're the potions teacher at Hogwarts, nice to meet you." She said still arrogant. She reached out and shook his hand and invited them in.  
  
"Have a seat in there I'll be back in a minute, would you like anything?" "No, I'm fine." She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. You see she had been in the hospital for the last week and had been awoken form a well needed slumber. She returned to the room, cup in hand and prepared to lie her way though anything if needed.  
  
She returned and sat down without letting her back touch the back of the chair. "So..." she said uncomfortable. "I'm not one for avoiding the point, the head master, Albus is concerned on why you're not answering your letter, and since he is a very busy man he sent me to find out why."  
  
While Snape was talking she was unnoticeable checking him out, He was wearing a black wool coat that looked very classy (not to mention warm and comfortable), long enough that it was almost like a cloak, and currently unbuttoned, revealing the shirts beneath: a charcoal grey turtleneck with a button-up, dark green collared shirt over it, though it wasn't done up all the way either. Both shirts were tucked into the waistline of his stylish black trousers, neatly belted; apparently the rumours of him having no muggle fashion sense were extremely wrong.  
  
"well the 'change 'rent here don't like magic, won't have anything to do with it so owls that come anywhere near here get shoot at." She said with obvious disapproval. "And since the wizarding world has never heard of a cell phone or e-mail I have no possible way of reaching anyone." She added She sipped her coffee. "Then would you care to explain to me why you were in the hospital the past week?" he questioned seeing the bruise. Right before she could answer a extremely angry, fat, and ignorant man came down the stairs hollering. "What's wrong with you, you bloody ingrate. We he leaves I'll knock you into next week, again!" he pretty much screamed. Jennifer aka miss destinee, stomach cringed at the thought. Severus had noticed this, *it's as Albus feared she's being abused, poor girl. I guess I'll have to go alone with the plan.* he silently thought to himself.  
  
"Well Gregory, haven't seen you for a long time" Snape mocked. "Severus? What are you doing here? And with that pathetic excuse for a person?" She couldn't take it anymore "I'm not pathetic!" "That's it keep digging, or I'll guarantee knocking ya into next week" "Jellotoiost" Snape whispered as a pale yellow light emitted itself from his wand.  
  
The lady of the house had rushed down stairs with her precious 18 year old baby boy. "Gather your things you're leaving this awful place." He said speaking to Jennifer. "Um... sir i can't gather um cause there locked up," she sent him a stare that obviously meant duh! "Fine, you there you know where the stuff is?" Snape asked the boy. "Yeah" he replied "GO GET IT!!!" Within a half hour the boy returned with all of Jennifer's stuff she quickly checked though the 3 suitcases and said "Could you levy osa them, there kind of heavy" she grabbed her beige over coat and walked out the door.  
  
"can you apparirate?" "yes" "of course you can't your too young, Did you just say yes?" "yes, I did actually" she replied well since you're under age we'll have to take a slower means of transportation. the Potions Master made his way purposefully down to the street, hearing Jennifer following him, as her luggage floated over her head.  
  
They waited in a awkward silence for a few minutes  
  
"so Severus, um. what were you doing at the homes manor?" she said in her perfect French accent "that's Professor to you, As I said. Dumbledore sent me to inquire as to why you hadn't received or replied to your mail," he said shifting his weight.  
  
Just then the knight bus pulled up to them. And they climbed in. "where to?" asked the driver "Snapes'' Manor, the gates" "that'll be 33 Sickles" Snape handed over the money and went to the back off the bus. Jennifer followed and went to the bed opposite Snape, she decided to take her over coat off and climb in the bed. As she took off the coat it pulled up her tiny shirt to expose welts on her back. Snape cringed at the site; she had quickly pulled it back down and hopped into bed on her side. She had fallen asleep and was steadily shaken awake. She eventually got up to se Snape standing over her, "we're almost there you should be getting up. She got up in a horrendous mood, but didn't show it, for this teacher, was showing hospitality. She pulled on her over coat and wrapping it around herself, feeling slightly embarrassed, she was in skimpy clothing, very messed up hair, not only in front of strangers but one of her professors. She could only imagine the headlines "student looks horrendous after sleeping with teacher" but she ignored the nagging in her head. And even if that was the case which it wasn't, she was of legal age. She walked beside Snape walking swiftly as to keep up. The wind brushed the scents of Cinnamon, A hint of wood smoke. Mint. Something citrus. Sassafras and a dash of kings foil. It smelt wonder full.  
  
The cold air against her face was cold but as walking she began brushing her hair with a brush she had pulled from her pocket. *women, always fussing with appearances* Snape thought. She followed him up to a beautiful 6 story Victorian home. It had the presence of magic just by looks. He opened the door by whispering a spell that sounded something like "Utinu en lokirim" which meant sons of snakes in Elven if she remembered correctly.  
  
He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. She walked inside and could tell that the house was beautiful. "Your Home is fantastically beautiful" "thank you he grumbled. She felt a strange tugging at her coat. "hello miss, my name is Emma, all be showing you to your dormitories ok, miss?" "uh, yeah" Jennifer answered still in a bit of shock. The house elf showed her to a beautiful room; Emma started an amazingly warm fire and helped Jennifer into bed.  
  
"good night miss destinee," said Emma "yes, uh, pleasant dreams" Snape said as he left the room, engaging in a conversation with Emma.  
  
"night" Jennifer said as she drifted off to slumber land. 


End file.
